


A Desire To Understand

by FusionFollower



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Following the sub, Friendship, Gen, Takes place at the final episode of season one, Wizard!Kotake, Wizard!Masaru, slight romance, spoilers for the whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Onpu used her magic to erase everyone's memories and make them fall asleep. But what if her magic failed to work on two of their classmates? And what if those classmates were revealed to have been wizards and just didn't know it? Now that they knew, nothing would ever be the same.OR: Kotake and Masaru's desire to understand is stronger than Onpu's magic, allowing them to awaken as wizards.
Relationships: Fujiwara Hazuki/Yada Masaru, Harukaze Doremi/Kotake Tetsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: We're Wizards!?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi.
> 
> Warning: This book will contain spoilers for the entire series.
> 
> Please note: Due to translation errors, the girls spells may seem off or misspelled, I attempted to write them to the best of my abilities.

"I saw it all! I saw you flying in the sky with that broom!" 

They had been found out, not just by their parents, but by their class as well.

So many faces they had grown to know, at a time they had helped nearly all of them using magic.

And now their friends would be the ones to destroy them.

"Are you girls?..." Tamaki started, disbelief and fear coating her tongue as she pushed her classmates aside to get a better look at the new witches.

Doremi paled at those words, eyes widening in terror.

"Don't tell me..." She continued, the dreadful words ready to spill out.

There was nothing they could do, they were trapped.

It was over.

_'At this rate...everyone will...'_ Onpu thought to herself as she stared at her classmates.

She can't let this happen, she just can't.

* * *

Kotake wasn't staring at Doremi.

The Doremi he knew was clumsy, and acted like an idiot all the time, but she was honest and always had everyone's best interests at heart, she was kind.

But now he was staring at...this person, with a huge secret that she hid from everyone and he feels like he doesn't know her at all.

Her outfit was silly, but telling all the same, Harukaze Doremi was a witch.

"Are you girls?...Don't tell me..." Tamaki started as she pushed people aside to get a better look at Doremi and the others.

Kotake couldn't help focusing on Doremi, and he watched as her face changed to a look of pure terror at Tamaki's words, paling considerably.

"Wi-" Tamaki began, pointing a shaking finger at the classmates they all thought they knew.

Onpu moved immedientally, waving some kind of purple jewel around. "Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" She held out the jewel in her hand. Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki looked at her in horror.

Kotake wasn't stupid. He didn't need to understand what was going on to know she was using some kind of spell on him and the others.

But he couldn't accept that. This couldn't be the end. He had to know more. He had to know who this new Doremi was, he had to understand.

He was going to understand.

A feeling built up in Kotake's chest, a burning feeling that wouldn't be ignored. The feeling had always been there a little bit, but it was easily ignored.

But now it was too strong, too powerful, it was rising to the surface and Kotake couldn't stop it.

A twinge ran through his whole body as two pieces of hair suddenly grew longer before drooping down in between his eyes.

"Erase everyone's memories of today!" Onpu exclaimed as the purple jewel in her hand shined brightly.

But then he blacked out, his last feelings being of slight betrayal that his own classmate would cast a spell on him.

* * *

Masaru was never one to pry. 

He respected that everyone had secrets, and honestly he didn't really care. Their secrets had nothing to do with him and that's how he liked it.

But this secret, this secret that his classmates had been hiding, had something to do with him.

Because it had something to do with Hazuki.

After her birthday many years ago, the childhood friends weren't close anymore, and it hurt. 

But she was still his friend and he cared about her, and he know she cared about him. 

He briefly wonders if she ever used magic on him before before banishing the thought.

He knew Hazuki, and she'd never do something like that.

"Are you girls?...Don't tell me..." Tamaki started, pushing him aside to get a better look at the classmates they all thought they knew.

Hazuki began to cry behind her glasses as she paled, she looked terrified as did the others.

He didn't know why she looked so scared, he just knew he wanted to make it go away.

"Wi-" Tamaki started as she pointed a trembling finger at the girls.

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" Onpu waved a purple jewel around before laying it out in her palm, pointing it in their direction. Hazuki and the others paled even worse as they looked at her.

Masaru couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew he had to do something. 

A feeling swelled up in his chest, a burning feeling that had always been there a little bit, but was always easy to ignore.

Now it was strong, and would not be ignored.

A twinge ran through Masaru's body as two pieces of his hair grew out longer and drooped down in between his eyes.

"Erase everyone's memories of today!" Onpu exclaimed, and those were the last words Masaru heard before he blacked out.

* * *

"Mother!" Doremi exclaimed with concern as she and the others ran forward to check on their parents and classmates who had fainted.

"They're okay, just unconscious." Majorika explained simply.

Onpu stepped inside of Maho-do. "Let's hurry inside."

"Onpu-chan you..." Pop started nervously, feeling concern for the older girl.

But she simply smiled. "Don't worry, don't worry." Despite those words however, Pop noticed Onpu's charm that was suppose to protect her he broken and was staring to fade away.

Doremi carefully shut the door to the witch world, guilt in her chest. "Onpu-chan did that for us..."

"Guys, Onpu-chan's bracelet...it looked broken-" She started.

"WHAT!?" Majoruka exclaimed in horror, just then they all heard a loud crash from the other room.

When they rushed to see what had happened, they were horrified to see Onpu had collapsed. "Onpu-chan!"

There was no time to worry about her though, because everyone was beginning to wake up. "Girls change back now!" Majorika exclaimed as she and the others hid.

Quickly following orders, Doremi and the others changed back into their normal clothes, also changing Onpu's clothes as well.

Once they were changed, they hesitantly went to check on everyone. "Mom..." Doremi started nervously.

"Doremi...Maho-do?...What happened? It feels like my memories are all blank...Did you girls wake up here too?" Doremi's mother questioned.

But she frowned when she saw her daughter's scared face. "What's wrong?"

"Onpu-chan is...Onpu-chan is..." Doremi started, resisting the urge to cry.

But it was hard not to when Onpu's mother ran into the room and saw her daughter unconscious, calling an ambulance as quickly as possible.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with her body, and there's no wounds. The doctors said that she's just sleeping." Seki explained with a frown, looking quite troubled as she tried to explain it to the girls.

"Just sleeping?..." Doremi questioned with concern, knowing there had to be more to it than that.

Seki continued. "Anyways, leave this to your teacher. Please go home."

There was nothing left for them to do there. So each with a heavy heart, they left the hospital.

It wasn't until later that night that the witches met up on their broomsticks, unable to sleep due to their worry. They headed to Maho-do and were sitting around a table with Majorika and Majoruka.

"It's because she kept using forbidden magic." Majorika spoke calmly, eyes closed. Majoruka looked down as Majorika continued. "10 years...20 years...who knows when she'll wake up."

Majoruka let out a shriek. "You mean I'm stuck as a witch frog!?"

Hazuki waved her arms around in frustration. "We couldn't do anything to wake her up!" She spoke sadly.

Doremi repeated her action. "It's not fair!" 

Becoming sick of sitting around, Aiko punched the table and stood up, determination in her eyes. "In that case, we have to ask the queen for help!"

* * *

"If Onpu-chan does not awaken in 24 hours then she is to sleep for 100 years." The queen explained simply to the girls.

Doremi felt tears bubble into the corners of her eyes. "Your Majesty... when Onpu-chan passed the exam, she changed. She wasn't going to use forbidden magic anymore, I know it! She used it to save us! Please, we have to rescue Onpu-chan, if let her sleep...when she wakes up...everyone she knows will be gone..." Aiko and Hazuki teared up at the thought.

At their persistence, the queen grew hesitant. "There may be one way." The girls looked up at the queen tearfully. "If you can successfully use Magical Stage with your crystals, you may be able to do it. But understand that should you fail, your crystals may shatter instead. And there's one more thing...whether you fail or not, you must forfeit being witches." Their eyes widened.

They would have 18 hours to make their choice.

* * *

Masaru knew something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

At first he was so sure he had dreamed the whole thing, it had been late at night and he had been exhausted, he remembers waking up at Maho-do and then going home to sleep.

But then, when he woke up, he thought back to the events of the previous night, and how Onpu had attempted to erase his memories. 

There was also another thing troubling him, now resting between his eyes was two annoying pieces of hair that wouldn't go back no matter how hard he brushed them, it was like they were magically stuck there.

Magic? Could it be magic? Was magic real? Masaru wasn't sure anymore.

Before yesterday he would've thought someone was crazy for believing in magic, but now he found himself possibly believing in it himself. 

He had to get to the bottom of what happened yesterday, and his first step was to see if anyone else at school seemed to remember. 

At first when he arrived at school, he had been relieved, because everyone was talking about the previous night.

But then he heard them talking about how they were confused about what had happened, and how all they remember was waking up in Maho-do for no reason. 

It was a little frightening, was Masaru the only one who could remember? He didn't want to be the only one, it made him feel like an outsider all over again. 

Hes always been the outsider.

But then Kotake entered the classroom, and Masaru couldn't help noticing his hair was suspiciously different in exactly the same way Masaru's was. Two pieces of Kotake's hair had grown out slightly in length and rested between his eyes, despite the boys' normal hair style. 

The two boys locked eyes, and they immedientally knew everyone else was different from them. They remembered, but the others were clueless.

Kotake sat down next to Masaru's desk, briefly glancing at him before looking away.

Doremi and the others entered the classroom, giving out tired good mornings to everyone. Everyone looked at them before going back to trying to remember the previous night's events.

Except for two boys, who could only stare at the girls with wonder. 

"I don't want to part with Rere...but..." Hazuki started sadly as she sat at her desk.

"Hey, let's go to the hospital after school to see Onpu-chan." Doremi told them with a small smile, attempting to lift their spirits.

* * *

Masaru shouldn't have been surprised that he wasn't the only one who attempted to follow the girls to the hospital. Now he knew for sure, there was no way Kotake just happened to be going the same way or visiting Onpu on his own.

"Oi," Masaru spoke up, startling the boy badly. Kotake spun around on his heel to stare at Masaru with wide eyes. They were at the hospital, but it was so crowded due to the cameramen there to get the scoop on Onpu that they couldn't get in, nor could they keep track of Doremi and the others. "So I was right, you remember everything too."

"Uh-huh..." Kotake nodded hesitantly, taking a moment to flick the two pieces of hair between his eyes in annoyance. "I don't understand what happened, but one moment I'm just as shocked as everyone else and now it's the next day, no one remembers and these stupid hairs won't fix themselves!" 

Masaru hummed, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, my hair's doing the same thing, I don't know what that's about, I'm wondering if it's a side effect of whatever Segawa-san did."

This brought a scowl to Kotake's face. "She tried to use some kind of...magic on us, and Dojimi and the others just carry on like it never happened, they don't even feel bad!"

"They had a reason, Tamaki-san scared them and they panicked." Masaru told him simply.

Kotake raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully verbal, you never talk this much."

"I'm just as curious as you are about what's going on, I can't just let this go." He had to know what Hazuki had to do with this, he just had to.

"...So what do we do now?" Kotake questioned.

Masaru bit his lip in thought. "Wait them out, they'll come back to the hospital at some point and when we do we confront them."

"Aw man, that sounds like it'll take a while." Kotake groaned, falling back to sit down on the ground.

Masaru joined him, sitting near by. He didn't bother responding to Kotake's complaints.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Kotake couldn't take it any longer.

"ARGHHHH WHERE ARE THEY!? THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" He exclaimed in frustration, making Masaru's eyes narrow in annoyance.

But before he could even respond, they were shocked to see the girls flying towards the hospital on their brooms, dressed up in their witch outfits. "What are they doing?" Masaru mumbled, standing up to get a better look.

Hazuki took out an orange crystal and mumbled some words, then the boys were shocked as time around them appeared to freeze.

"What the?..." Kotake gasped, he tried to move a piece of grass and it did move, but then it stayed frozen in the spot he moved it too.

Meanwhile, Masaru kept his eyes on the girls, watching in disbelief as they broke into Onpu's room and took her unconscious body with them, flying off in the direction to Maho-do. "Let's go, they're probably going back to that magic shop!" Masaru exclaimed, already running off without bothering to wait for Kotake, who shouted annoyed protests as he chased after him.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Doremi and the others were nowhere to be found inside. "Do you think they left?" Kotake questioned.

"If they had, we would've seen them..." Masaru frowned.

Kotake hummed as they looked around the store, he took a moment to glance at some of Doremi's products and snorted, they were all misshapen and looked like a bunch of disasters.

But still, that pin he bought from her...it worked like a charm. 

Kotake froze where he stood as he thought back to that day, Doremi had followed after him for a while before seeming to give up...and then a bunch of weird stuff happened at that factory, but it all led to Kotake gaining the courage to talk to his parents about keeping the dog...

Was that...the work of Doremi's magic?

"Oi, look at this." Kotake snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Masaru, who's voice was coming from near the back of the store. Kotake walked over and frowned as he looked at the door that led to the backyard.

"The backyard door?" He questioned.

Masaru shrugged and placed a hand on the knob, eyes widening. "...Do you feel that?" He asked, looking mildly dazed.

Hesitantly, Kotake touched the doorknob as well and let out a gasp. "What's this energy?...There's something strong behind this door..." 

"It's that same sensation when we were close to Fujiwara and the others, they're close." Without another word, Masaru yanked the door open and the boys were shocked at the world they saw before them.

But they didn't have much time to think about it as a voice spoke up from behind them. "EHHHH!? W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The boys spun on their feet and were shocked to see Pop in a red witch outfit, staring at them in disbelief and horror.

* * *

Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki stood around Onpu, they would only have once chance.

"Are you prepared?" The queen asked them calmly.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

Aiko smiled softly. "We hafta succeed, this will be our last spell."

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani." Doremi began, holding out her pink crystal with both hands.

"Paipai Poi Poshnankani." Hazuki spoke, holding out her orange crystal with both hands.

Aiko followed suit with her own crystal. "Pameruku Laruku Takenekani."

A magical field covered the area and shined down on Onpu's sleeping form. "Magical Stage...Awaken Onpu-chan from her slumber!"

They were giving it everything they had, but as their crystal's shine began to fade, the girls felt their hope fading away as well.

"Onpu-chan!" Hazuki cried.

"Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto!" Pop exclaimed as she flew their way, practically tumbling off her broom as she casted the magic with her wand.

The girls looked at her in shock. "Pop-chan!"

But they were even more shocked at what they saw next. Flying over to them very shakily was Kotake and Masaru on their own brooms, but the moment they collapsed onto the ground and brooms disappeared and Pop's wand glowed even brighter.

"Masaru-kun!" Hazuki managed to squeak out, nearly losing her concentration on the spell.

"Forget about questions, we already know what not to say, focus on helping Onpu-chan!" Kotake insisted, resolve in his eyes as he looked at Doremi confidently.

Doremi's mouth fell open in pure shock, but she had no choice except to nod and continue on with the spell. "Pop-chan, if you help us, you can't be a witch apprentice anymore."

But Pop didn't care. "It doesn't matter, I want to help. I love Onpu-chan and I want to help her!" 

Doremi smiled softly at that. "Alright, then please help us out Pop!" Pop nodded confidently.

"Awaken Onpu-chan from her slumber!" The girls exclaimed, adding Pop's magic into the mix fully.

The boys watched closely as the magic grew stronger, they could feel its power in their veins. But then much to their horror, the magic was beginning to fade away. Their crystals and Pop's wand began to lose their shine, reaching their breaking point.

"Stop! Your crystals are at their limits!" The queen exclaimed from her seat as the girls eyes filled with tears.

"But, but Onpu-chan's still..." Doremi trailed off tearfully.

Pop covered one of her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We won't give up!"

"We must, we must, we must save her!" Hazuki insisted as she cried.

Aiko felt tears fall down her face. "Yeah! We ain't gonna give up!"

"Please! Let Onpu-chan awaken from her slumber!" The girls exclaimed.

The queen looked down, it was hopeless, they could try, but their magic just wasn't strong enough.

Kotake gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists. "There has to be something we can do...we can't just...sit here and watch!" Masaru's eyes widened as the two hairs in between Kotake's eyes began to move all on their own.

The hairs twitched fully as Kotake exclaimed. "LET SEGAWA-SAN WAKE UP!" He shouted passionately. 

Following suit, Masaru gathered up the feeling of hope in his chest, his desire to help them save Onpu, and spoke the same words. "Let Segawa-san wake up!" The hairs that had fallen between his eyes twitched.

The queen stared in pure disbelief as the magic shining down on Onpu grew stronger once again, and the girls watched tearfully as their crystals began to shine strongly once more.

With all of their powers combined, the magic was finally strong enough to allow Onpu's eyes to flutter open. They couldn't even believe it when Onpu sat up, looking a little dazed.

As the magic faded away, Onpu slowly looked around at everyone. "I...what am I doing here?" She questioned with confusion.

Doremi and the others burst into tears of relief. Masaru and Kotake couldn't stop smiles from forming on their faces.

"Onpu-chan," The queen spoke up, gaining Onpu's attention. "Because you used forbidden magic, you were made to sleep for 100 years. Doremi-chan and the others saved you, including these two boys from your world."

She slowly stood up, staring at the queen calmly. "Is that what happened?" She glanced at the others. "Thank you, everyone." But the girls couldn't stop crying.

Onpu then turned to Masaru and Kotake with a frown. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your little spell missed two targets, we remember everything." Kotake snapped, crossing his arms.

"And ever since then, something weird's been happening. Our hair is messed up and it's like we can sense you guys without seeing you, like your energy or something." Masaru explained.

The queen stood up from her seat. "I will explain everything, after seeing you two assist Doremi-chan and the others, I know you can be trusted." Masaru and Kotake exchanged confused glances.

* * *

"You mean...we're wizards?" Masaru questioned in disbelief. Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko and Pop stared at the queen with shock.

The queen nodded calmly. "Yes. The wizard world is sealed off from this world...but it would seem something happened that caused you two to have powers."

"Your Majesty, what do you think caused it?" Doremi asked.

"I have two guesses. Either your parents or someone in your family holds magical powers, or you boys were originally from the wizard world all along. Tell me, do you recall anything strange about any of your relatives?" She asked.

Masaru's eyes widened, he shifted uncomfortably. Hazuki looked at him with concern. "Masaru-kun..."

"...My mom passed away when I was young, I never really got to know her so..." He trailed off.

Kotake looked down. "...My parents seem normal, but there's some family on my mom's side that she refuses to talk about...she says they're cursed."

"I suspect you boys gained your magic from witches, and it changed into wizard magic. I've never seen anything like it before, but it's the only explanation I can think of." The queen told them. 

"So what happens now?" Kotake questioned.

"Now the girls must give up their powers. Sadly, as I am not a wizard, I do not have the authority nor the power to seal your magic away, all I can do is request that you're careful to keep it a secret. It word gets out about magic and we're discovered by everyone, the result would be tragic." The queen explained.

Masaru frowned, but then let out a sigh as he shrugged. "Whatever, I didn't plan on using it anyways."

"It feels like such a waste." Kotake grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

"But you should also know, because of your magical nature you are free to refer to any of us as witches, since the curse will only change a witch if a human exposes them." The queen told them. Masaru and Kotake were a little confused about the curse, but they didn't bother asking about it.

The queen used her magic to revert the girls taps back into the instruments used to bind them. "You are now no longer witches." The queen explained.

At those words, tears bubbled into the corners of Doremi's eyes, the others looking just as disappointed.

Without many more words, they all flew on the magic carriage back to the door to the human world.

* * *

"I guess that's it fer the Maho-do." Aiko commented as they all began to walk home. Majorika revealed that she was closing down the shop, since she couldn't be changed back anymore.

Onpu sighed. "I'm sorry, this is all because of me."

"It was the best choice, if everyone knew, you'd all be finished." Masaru told her simply, hands in his pockets.

"And even so, even if we can't use magic anymore, we're all good friends now yeah?" Doremi asked with a smile.

Hazuki nodded happily. "Mhm."

"Right, Kotake?" Doremi questioned.

Kotake's eyes widened, looking at her with mild surprise. Then he smiled. "Mhm!" His smile turned into a smirk. "But I'm still gonna call you Dojimi."

"IT'S DOREMI! DO-RE-MI!!!" Doremi exclaimed angrily, chasing after Kotake who was already running away from her laughing.

"They'll never change." Aiko chuckled.

"Masaru-kun..." Masaru glanced at his childhood friend.

She smiled kindly. "Thank you...for helping."

He blinked, then looked away from her with a shrug. "Whatever." He began walking away from their group, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest, the feeling that he finally belonged.

They all went back to their respective homes, a new bond formed that would change everything forever.


	2. Doremi Becomes A Mama!?

Doremi cringed as she checked her report card. 

"You're pretty average." Aiko commented, leaning over her to look at the report card as well along with Onpu.

Onpu hummed. "But I got fewer 'Try Harder' marks than Doremi-chan."

"Stop looking at it!" She whined.

"NO WAY!" The girls turned to look at Hazuki with surprise, she was shaking in her seat.

Hazuki looked at them tearfully. "I got a...Try Harder..."

"Eh!?" Quickly they rushed to read Hazuki's report card and huffed when they realized all her other marks were outstanding.

"It's a Try Harder!" She cried.

"Oi, do you girls want to spend your last day running laps?" Seki-sensei questioned them with a smirk as she came over, hoping to quiet them down.

The girls sweat dropped. "Not at all."

* * *

"I thought Pop-chan was suppose to be here..." Hazuki frowned as she and the others arrived at Maho-do.

Doremi smiled sadly. "She said she wouldn't let go of Plush-chan and cried herself to sleep...but I still couldn't wake her up."

Tears filled Hazuki's eyes. "I feel sorry for her...Pop-chan..."

"Stop that, Hazuki-chan...Yada-kun and Kotake-kun will be here soon and we don't want to worry them, besides we all promised to say our farewells with smiles remember?" Onpu told her gently, trying to comfort her.

Doremi smiled weakly. "That's right...let's send them off with smiles." It wouldn't be easy saying goodbye to Dodo and the others, but it had to be done.

It wasn't long before Masaru and Kotake were approaching them, Masaru had his hands in his pockets casually and Kotake was walking rather stiffly. Their hair was still weird to look at, despite the time that went by.

"...Hey." Kotake greeted awkwardly.

Doremi stared at him rather silently. Sometimes she still couldn't get use to the fact that she and Kotake were more like friends now, and that he and Masaru knew their biggest secret.

They didn't hang out much during school or outside of school, but everyone could tell something had changed, Masaru was paying more attention to Hazuki than before and Kotake had really toned down the teasing.

"Are you ready for this?" Masaru questioned Hazuki, eyes narrowing a little at her slightly reddened eyes.

Hazuki smiled wobbly, nodded. "Mhm..."

Aiko smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Let's go, everyone's waiting-" But as she spoke those words, Aiko let out a gasp and quickly ran to the store, startling them all.

She looked up at the roof of the building, drawing their attention to what was strange. The Maho-do sign had disappeared. "The sign is gone!"

They ran into the store, only to see the lights off and nothing inside. It was deserted. "Majorika!" Doremi called, but received no reply.

Onpu ran and tried to open the door to the witch world, but it was locked. She pulled on the door handle hard. "Why won't this door open?" She questioned desperately. Masaru came over and gently moved her aside to try himself, but it just wouldn't open.

"Everyone, look at this..." Doremi told them as she found a piece of paper sitting on a table.

Kotake's eyebrows furrowed. "It's a letter..."

Doremi picked up the letter and opened it, beginning to read it out loud. It was from Majorika, and about how she couldn't bare to say a proper goodbye to the girls, so she and the others left beforehand.

Tears filled the girls' eyes. "That's too much..." Doremi snapped, hands balling into fists even as she held the letter.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye..." Hazuki sniffed.

Masaru and Kotake could only watch as the girls cried. They were in no position to tell them to stop or to comfort them, they didn't understand how hard this was for them.

Suddenly, the boys felt a strange energy, and they all turned when they heard a thump on the ground.

They saw a pink hair dryer laying on the floor.

"It's Majorika's." Doremi commented as Onpu picked it up.

Aiko smiled. "Then let's go bring it back to her."

"Impossible, the door to the kingdom is locked." Onpu told her with a frown.

But despite this, when they looked again, the key was in the lock, just waiting to be used.

Masaru's eyes narrowed. He had tried for himself, that key wasn't there before.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's unlocked now, so let's go." Doremi beamed, she quickly ran through.

"Ah- Dojimi!" Kotake ran after her, not wanting her to get too far ahead of them.

Reluctantly, Masaru followed them in as well along with the others. Something weird was going on.

* * *

"Do you happen to know where the village of frogs is?" Masaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girls smiled sheepishly, which was enough for Masaru to know that they had no clue.

When they found a map of the village, Kotake and Masaru discovered something unbelievable.

They...could read it.

"It says it's in the Queen's Garden." Kotake told them.

Onpu's eyes widened. "You can read it too?"

"Mhm...it's familiar, like we've seen this writing somewhere. It's like we know it just as well as Japanese but...I don't know how." Masaru frowned.

Doremi grinned. "Well whatever the reason, we just gotta get through the Queen's Garden! Come on!"

* * *

They ended up sneaking through a shortcut in the side of the garden, since guards blocked the entrance. 

Inside was all different kinds of colors of roses, including giant blue ones.

"Incredible...blue roses don't exist..." Hazuki mumbled in amazement.

As they approached the strange plants, one of them began to move, and glow. The girls and boys watched with wide eyes as the rose came closer to them before beginning to bloom.

And when it did, it revealed a small, baby girl.

"A...A baby?" Kotake questioned in disbelief.

The baby began to weep and the flower actually tossed her out, causing her to dive towards the floor.

"AH! WATCH OUT!" Doremi charged forward and dove for her, sliding on her knees slightly as she grabbed the baby in a firm grip before she could fall. 

Doremi watched in amazement as the baby slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her with wonder.

But then she began to sob, causing the others to rush over.

"Ah- make it stop crying!" Kotake exclaimed, looking panicked.

"H-How!?" Doremi asked nervously.

Masaru gritted his teeth in thought, then his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Huh?" Hazuki looked at him curiously.

Masaru focused for a moment and made a slight pose, gesturing out towards the space in front of him. The two pieces of hair resting on his face twitched, and the others watched as a stroller was created.

"Nice thinking!" Kotake beamed.

Doremi smiled and gently set the baby down in the stroller so she would be more comfortably. Her crying decreased but she was still sniffling.

"Let's try this too!" Kotake copied Masaru's movements and focused on what he wanted. His hairs twitched as a bottle of milk appeared in the air before floating over the the baby. The baby happily drank from it.

"I thought you guys weren't suppose to use your magic." Onpu frowned.

Aiko shrugged. "We're in the witch world, I say let 'em."

"So...why was this baby in a flower?" Hazuki asked.

"Majo Ruka explained this to me. Witches are born from flowers, unlike humans. This baby is a natural witch." Onpu explained.

The children stared down at the baby in wonder as it continued to drink the milk.

Unfortunately, they were caught by the guards of the garden, and were taken straight to the queen.

* * *

The children bowed their heads as the queen appeared, sitting down in her throne with the baby. "Raise your heads." She told them.

They did as told and stood up to face the queen.

"Please forgive us your Majesty, we were trying to get to the frog village." Hazuki explained shamefully.

"There is no need for that. Doremi-chan, you and the girls will become this baby's mamas and care for it for one year. I know this may seem sudden, but this is simply how it works in the magical kingdom. But I'm confident you will be able to do it." The girls' eyes widened.

"But I think it will be hard with only the four of us..." Onpu trailed off nervously.

But the queen was not bothered. "I understand, which is why I will be giving you all magic again. You will only be witch apprentices. Majo Rin, give them the new taps." The queen told her.

Kotake and Masaru watched curiously as the girls received their new taps, they were in the shape of flowers.

"Alright!" Doremi didn't waste any time and smacked the middle of the tap with her hand, causing its powers to activate. She clapped her hands with it and caused her gloves to appear, then her boots, then her dress and finally her hat. She spun around and did her classic pose to show it off. "Pretty Witch Doremi-chi!"

The others followed suit, transforming into their own outfits. They each took a moment to admire themselves.

"Whoa..." Kotake's mouth had fallen open in shock. Masaru stood next to him, staring at the girls with wide eyes.

"Masaru-kun, Kotake-kun, I request that you assist the girls in raising this baby." The queen told them suddenly, making everyone look at her with shock. "This baby is full of magic and will need not only father figures, but guidance in dealing with magic in general. I believe having wizards assisting with her growth will be a big help." She explained.

Kotake and Masaru shared a glance for a moment, and then looked at the girls. 

"What do you guys say?" Doremi asked hopefully, a big grin on her face.

"Please help us, we don't know what we're doin'" Aiko admitted sheepishly.

Kotake grinned. "Sure why not!?"

"...Fine." Masaru shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Hazuki beamed at him.

"Thank you. To show my graditude, I had special clothes made for you boys too. They're not from the wizard world, but they're of a similar fasion." The queen explained before snapping her fingers.

The boys gasped as their clothes changed, and took a moment to look themselves over.

Masaru found himself wearing a long army-green shirt with long sleeves and some gray pants, along with black shoes.

Kotake's outfit was designed exactly like Masaru's, only his long shirt was a cyan color and his pants were white.

"Whoa..." Kotake grinned. "I look awesome!"

"I love it." Hazuki grinned at Masaru, who blushed a little and looked away shyly.

"And you all won't be the only ones caring for this baby." The queen told them suddenly, gaining their attention once again.

That's when they heard it.

"Doremi." They all turned to see Majo-Rika, Lala, Ruka and all of the fairies.

Doremi ran to her tearfully, but Majo-rika just yelled at her for coming in the first place.

They explained that they would be working at Maho-Dou once again while helping the care for the baby. The Queen told them if they could care for the baby well for one year, the girls would gain their crystals back.

* * *

When they got back to the human world, they used their magic to change Maho-Dou into a flower shop, since the baby would need a special kind of tree to help care for it. The queen gave the girls special scarves they can wear when they need to see her, and explained that the boys must be with one of the girls if they need to see her.

They were given supplies to care for the baby, and the queen gave Doremi a carnival tap for Pop to have.

It would appear...another adventure begins.


	3. Taking Care Of A Baby Is A Hard Thing To Do!

"Arggggh it won't stop crying." Masaru grumbled angrily as he looked at the sobbing baby. He and the others were at the new Maho-Dou.

Hazuki gasped, looking at him with a pout. "Don't call her an it! That's your child you're talking about!"

"Huhhhh?" Masaru's eyes widened. He stared down at the baby once again before sighing heavily. 

With a twitch of his hairs, he created a bottle of milk. "There, maybe this will work."

The others watched as the baby happily drank the milk, and when she finished she fell asleep.

"Nice!" Kotake grinned.

"Shhh!" The others shushed him, making him smile sheepishly.

Doremi and Pop ran through the door, and were quickly shushed by the others since the baby finally started sleeping.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's this baby's name?" Masaru questioned.

Doremi grinned. "Hana-chan!"

"Hana-chan?" Kotake snorted.

"Aw come on it's cute, besides, she came out of a flower right?" Doremi shrugged.

Hazuki smiled. "Hana-chan..."

"Whatever, it's fine." Masaru shrugged. He didn't want them standing there for hours trying to pick the perfect name.

"Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter." Kotake conceded.

Just then, their eyes widened as Hana woke up sobbing.

"Eh- now now Hana-chan...shhh." Doremi picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"If it was that easy we wouldn't have been up all night-" Majorika started, but to everyone's shock, Hana was smiling again.

The others watched as Doremi gently rocked Hana back to sleep.

"Man...it's day one and I'm already grateful for the times she's asleep." Masaru mumbled tiredly.

Doremi giggled. "Get use to it. Just be grateful you're not one of the moms."

"Hey, being the dad is just as much work." Kotake insisted stubbornly.

"We'll need to open the shop, I think Hana-chan should stay with the tree of life." Majorika told them.

Masaru was already gently picking up the basket holding Hana inside. "I'll take her there. Someone should stay with her at all times right? I can watch her for now." He volunteered.

"Awww, Yada-kun, you really care about 'er huh?" Aiko teased.

Masaru's face flushed red and he scowled. "S-Senoo-san..." He snapped.

"Senoo-san? Come on, we're closer than that. Just call me Aiko-chan." Aiko insisted with a smile.

Masaru frowned a little, then sighed. "Whatever." He carried Hana to the tree of life without another word.

"He acts like he couldn't care less yet he's always ready to help care for Hana-chan." Kotake smirked, hand on his hip.

Hazuki giggled. "I think it's sweet."

"Yada-kun's a good papa." Doremi commented.

"We need to work hard to be good mamas." Aiko told them, the girls nodded in agreement.

Majorika dealt with Dela, who showed up to sell them supplies for both the shop and Hana. The girls were also given special plants to grow the seeds they needed for their porons.

"It's kinda weird that you girls have to go through so much grief just to cast spells." Kotake commented as he stared at Doremi's plant.

Doremi frowned. "That's true. I wonder if there's anything like that for wizards?"

"Dunno. Yada-kun and I only started using our magic again yesterday." Kotake told her.

"Oh, we should water these." Doremi commented before going and grabbing the hose, she turned the water on and briefly watered the plants before turning it off.

But then, the hose started flying everywhere, letting out water.

"Idiot why didn't you turn it off!?" Kotake exclaimed.

"I-I did!" Doremi cried out.

Meanwhile, Masaru who was watching Hana, paled when he saw what had happened. Hana had wet herself, and then suddenly her hair twitched. The fact that he heard the others scream almost instantly after couldn't have been a good thing.

"Ah...I dunno what to do..." Masaru mumbled nervously as Hana continued to sob. Should he go help the others? Should he try to help Hana? But how does he even help Hana? What is he suppose to do!?

Masaru gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. It was day one and he already was useless.

Soon enough, the others were rushing in. "Masaru-kun, what's wrong with Hana-chan!?" Hazuki asked with worry.

His eyes shot open, and he stared at them all, looking paralyzed. "I...I dunno..."

"Idiot, did you even try!?" Kotake scowled, shoving him away to get a better look at Hana.

Masaru felt a pang in his chest at that as he kept his distance, letting the others look at Hana instead.

"She wet her diapers, she should be fine once she's changed." Majorika explained.

"I'd hate to use up our magic every time she does this...ah, Kotake-kun?" Doremi started sheepishly.

He sighed. "Fineee..." Kotake focused on Hana before gesturing out to her. "Huuuuh!" His hairs twitched and Hana's diaper was replaced with a fresh one, which stopped Hana's crying.

Masaru's eyes widened as he watched Kotake cradle Hana as he panted tiredly. "Phew...using magic kinda takes it out of you after a while." Kotake commented.

Why was he...so useless? 

Suddenly, they heard someone at the door and Aiko went to check who it was, and to her shock it was Seki-Sensei and the nurse.

"Aiko-chan, who's at the door? Hana-chan stopped crying-" Kotake started as he and the others headed into the other room.

Everyone froze when they saw each other.

Seki-sensei stared in disbelief. "Yada? Kotake? Harukaze? Fujiwara? What is going on here? Who is that baby?"

"Ah you see...she's uh, Makihatayama's granddaughter!" Hazuki lied quickly.

"Uh yeah and her parents both worked so we're all taking care of her for a year!" Aiko added.

"A year? School starts in April, what will you do then?" Seki-sensei questioned with narrowed eyes.

Masaru did his best to look casual. "If we keep our grades up it's not a problem right? And there will be other people taking care of her then." The others looked at him with wide eyes before nodding along.

"Well...don't forget about your studies then." Seki-sensei told them reluctantly before she left with Yuki-sensei.

Aiko then glanced at all of the new supplies they got. "Let's bring this all inside."

"Let's use magic." Kotake grinned.

"You do that. I'm taking Hana-chan back to the tree." Masaru told them simply before taking Hana from him and walking into the other room.

He wouldn't mess up again. Masaru wouldn't allow himself to be a bad father again. If Hana needed something, he'd help her no matter what.

"Alright, don't you girls worry about a thing, I'll move this stuff no problem!" Kotake stated proudly before looking at the supplies. He focused on them and felt the hairs twitch, and the girls watched as the supplies were levitated.

But then they were all suddenly dropped and Kotake collapsed to the ground tiredly. "Kotake!" The girls exclaimed with worry, rushing over to see if he was okay.

He groaned a little, his face was reddened as if he was ill. "I...don't feel so good..."

"Majorika, what's wrong with him?" Doremi asked with worry.

Majorika came into the room and felt his forehead, then briefly looked him over. "If I had to guess, it's overuse. You and that other one have barely used your magic before, you exhausted your mind is all. You might feel sick for the rest of the day but I don't think it's anything serious."

"Aw man..." Kotake groaned.

"We'll take him somewhere to rest." Majorika explained, snapping her fingers to levitate the boy. They carried him off to another room.

Doremi smiled at the girls. "Well then, I guess we have to use magic after all!" Nodding at one and other, the girls transformed and used their magic to levitate the supplies inside the shop.

But as they were working on that, Hana began to cry.

"You probably need milk...hmmm." Masaru frowned, then he focused for a moment and created a bottle of milk, wincing a little at the headache it gave him. "Here..." He gently placed the bottle in her mouth to let her drink from it.

But after a few moments she refused to drink anymore and started crying all over again, causing the others to check in.

"Why is she crying?" Aiko asked.

"I'm not sure, she won't drink the milk...arghh..." Masaru groaned, placing a hand on his head.

Hazuki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. "Masaru-kun, it's not healthy for you to use so much magic right now. Kotake-kun already made himself sick, you should go rest too."

"I can't...not until Hana-chan feels better..." Masaru insisted stubbornly.

"I think I figured out the problem..." Doremi cringed as she smelled something. Hana needed her diaper changed.

Thankfully, Harukaze, Doremi's mom, showed up at that moment to check out the shop, and she helped the girls to change Hana's diaper, she also figured out the milk Masaru made was too cold and helped them make warmer milk in the kitchen.

After they put Hana down for a nap and Harukaze left, Doremi smiled softly. "Guys...I don't think we should use magic when taking care of Hana-chan."

"I agree...it's just...not personal you know?" Aiko admitted.

"We won't get closer to her if we're getting out of all the work." Hazuki commented.

Masaru sighed tiredly. "Well... it exhausted Kotake-kun and I too much to use magic for everything anyways, so we should probably learn how to actually do this stuff."

And with that, the rest of the day was spent caring for Hana while setting up the store.


	4. Pop's Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of chapters are probably gonna be short when they're like these since this episode's main focus is Pop XD sorry about that.

"So this is the new way to the magic kingdom." Doremi smiled.

It was a grand looking fountain, the water was the entrance to the magical kingdom.

Onpu smiled. "It will be fun to actually go through it sometime."

"Enough, get to work!" Majorika snapped at them.

Kotake huffed. "Jeez, I'm finally feeling better and now I have to work."

"It can't be helped." Aiko told him.

"I won't be able to help much though cause of work." Onpu told them as they went inside.

Kotake frowned. "You know, now that we hang out with you often, it's weird, I'm not desperate for your autograph or anything anymore."

"We're like that too. Onpu-chan is our friend who just happens to be famous." Hazuki smiled.

Onpu smiled kindly. "I take that as a sign we're even closer than before."

"Where's Masaru-kun?" Hazuki asked with concern.

Doremi smirked. "With Hana-chan. Now that he feels better, he's been staying with her whenever he can."

"I think it's sweet." Onpu admitted with a grin.

* * *

Pop stared at the sleeping baby curiously. Near by, Masaru appeared to be resting, leaning against the tree of life while asleep.

After tickling her feet for a few moments, Pop tried to give Hana a bottle of milk but she kept turning away from it. "Hana-chan, milk is delicious you know!"

But as Pop persisted, it began to upset Hana, causing her to cry out. "Ahh!" Pop gasped.

Masaru slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?...Huh!?" He gasped, quickly looking over. "Hana-chan!?"

"I-I don't know what to do!" Pop exclaimed nervously.

As Masaru picked up Hana, the others rushed into the room to see what happened.

"Pop-chan, what did you do?" Doremi snapped.

"I was just playing with her..." Pop tried to explain.

Doremi scowled. "You made her cry!"

Pop's eyes widened. She scowled a little.

Onpu watched her with mild concern.

* * *

"Wait, so now it's a flower shop? And you boys are working here?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. She and some other classmates had stopped by to check it out.

Kotake nodded proudly. "That's right."

"Kinda girly isn't it?" Sagawa teased.

But Kimura was quick to defend them with a scowl. "Anyone can like flowers!"

Marina blushed a little and smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Masaru crouched down to stare at some flowers. For a moment, he couldn't help wondering if there was a spell they could use on the flowers to make people fearless of ghosts...

Er...not that he was scared of ghosts. He meant for other people. Obviously.

...Hm.

Loud cries suddenly filled the area, causing the girls and Kotake and Masaru to rush to the other room yelling for Hana, much to their classmates confusion.

They found Pop trying to carry Hana somewhere. "Pop what are you doing!?" Doremi exclaimed angrily.

But as she yelled, Pop stumbled a little, and Hana slipped from her hands. "HANA-CHAN!" They all shrieked in horror.

"Ah!" Masaru moved on instinct, his hairs twitching as he focused on Hana. She began to fall much slower and Doremi grabbed her carefully before she touched the ground.

But when Masaru finished using the spell, he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. "Masaru-kun..." Hazuki placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern.

"Nice save." Aiko sighed.

Doremi scowled down at Pop. "What would you have done if Hana-chan got hurt!?" Pop winced at that.

Onpu frowned, but then spoke. "I have to go to work now, see yeah." Everyone said goodbye to Pop and Hazuki helped Masaru stand.

"Try to not look so dead, we're lucky none of our classmates saw what you did." Kotake mumbled. Masaru nodded hesitantly.

* * *

"It's alright now Hana-chan, you're with Doremi, your mother." Doremi cooed, cradling Hana in her arms.

The others watched with interest.

"Hana-chan warms up to me the most." Doremi started proudly.

And so Hana started to bawl. 

Kotake snorted. "Smooth."

"Hand her over." Masaru sighed, walking over. Doremi reluctantly gave him Hana and watched as he rocked her gently, she calmed right down.

The others watched in amazement, some commenting about how good Hana was and how Masaru was being a great father.

* * *

When the sun was about setting, all of their classmates left. "I don't understand why she cried when I held her..." Doremi frowned.

"You weren't taking care of her, that's why." Majorika scolded.

Doremi gasped. "You're right..." She only wanted to show off, she wasn't actually helping Hana. She'd have to work harder from now on.

Just then, Dela showed up with some goods for the shop and for Hana, and of course, the price was ridiculous.

Pop then decided to care for Hana for the night since she needed to stay up for the exam anyways.

* * *

Later that night, they all showed up to see Pop off. But she was exhausted.

"I'm kinda worried, let's go after her." Doremi said.

"But what about Hana-chan?" Hazuki asked.

Masaru waved her off. "Kotake-kun and I will watch her."

"Yeah, we got this." Kotake smirked.

"But if you use too much magic you get ill..." Hazuki spoke with worry.

Masaru looked at her. "We'll be fine, there's two of us, and we've been watching how you guys do it without magic, so in a pinch we can probably figure it out."

"Go on, now, don't worry about us." Kotake smiled, taking the baby from Hazuki.

"Thanks Kotake-kun, Yada-kun." Doremi smiled.

* * *

The girls went to check on Pop, who ended up passing her exam and earning her fairy, Fafa. Meanwhile, the boys cared for Hana with no problems.

Maybe parenting wasn't so hard after all.


	5. Doremi and Kotake Fail As Parents!?

"Yada-kun, please go and rest, even if you stay here for the night you need your sleep." Onpu insisted with concern. She had arrived late at night to look after Hana, only to find an exhausted Masaru sitting next to her bed.

He shook his head tiredly. "...I'm not that tired." He told her simply.

Onpu smiled knowingly before looking at Hana. "Your small palms are like nemophila flowers..." She sang softly. 

Masaru's eyes widened, he glanced over at Onpu as she continued to sing.

"Your plump cheeks are like erica flower buds..." Onpu picked Hana up in her arms gently as Masaru grew drowsy.

As Onpu continued the gentle song, she grinned to herself when she saw Masaru fall asleep against the tree of life.

* * *

Aiko flipped the sign to open before continuing to wipe the windows.

Inside, the girls were working on setting up more flowers around the shop, except for Kotake and Doremi who were with Hana.

"Aren't you over feeding her?" Kotake questioned curiously as Doremi fed Hana with a bottle.

She shrugged. "I don't think so, she seems happy."

"Customers!" Lala gasped, she and the other fairies disappeared.

They all looked over at Takahashi, the manager of the soccer team.

"Ah- Takahashi-san, welcome." Kotake greeted her immediately with a smile.

"Oh...Kotake Tetsuya right? I've seen you playing soccer a lot." She commented.

He nodded proudly. "Mhm! I plan to be a professional!" 

"Good for you. So do you work here now?" She asked curiously.

Kotake sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Ah sort of...Yada-kun and I are helping the girls look after Hana-chan." 

"I see...so then, does this place not sell magical goods anymore?" She asked.

"We sell flowers now, but they have the same abilities." Doremi told her.

Takahashi smiled softly. "I see..."

* * *

"These mean "Don't forget about me" in flower language." Doremi explained as she held up the small flowers that hadn't quite bloomed yet.

Takahashi frowned. "That's exactly how I feel right now..."

"Did something happen with you and Igarashi-senpai?" Kotake asked curiously as he walked over to them.

She looked down. "We haven't been seeing each other this year. Igarashi-kun goes to a middle school famous for its soccer team. I've called him but he can't find the time to see me...he's just really focused on soccer right now."

Doremi frowned. "I understand your feelings."

"How do you understand her feelings?" Kotake asked dryly.

She scowled at him. "Guess I use to love Igarashi-senpai but I was never able to find time to talk to him because he was so busy!"

Kotake's eyes widened in disbelief. "Y-YOU LIKED THAT GUY!?" His eyebrows furrowed as he felt a weird sensation in his chest, not quite anger but...

"Anyways I think I have the perfect flower for you." Doremi explained, she grabbed a different vase with some flowers yet to bloom. "Celosia. They mean "Eternal Love" in flower language. If you give him these flowers and tell him your feelings, the flowers will bloom and your love will last for a long time."

"Ah I see, I actually have plans to see him today at two. I'll give these to him." Takahashi took the flowers happily.

The two watched as Takahashi left the flower shop, and then Majorika appeared.

"I think it's time for Hana-chan to get some fresh air." She commented.

"Oh? Is it safe for her to leave the tree of life?" Kotake asked curiously.

Majorika scoffed. "Were you kept in bed 24/7 as a baby? She needs to see new environments, 20-30 minutes shouldn't hurt."

"I guess, where's Yada-kun?" Kotake asked, looking around.

Onpu chuckled a little, smiling gently. "Resting. He fell asleep at the tree of life last night so I used magic to send him home."

"Smart, his parents shouldn't worry then." Doremi smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll take Hana-chan for the walk." Kotake stated proudly.

Doremi pouted. "I wanna take her!"

"Just go together, it's safer that way. Hana-chan needs all the people she can get looking after her right now." Aiko explained.

Kotake sighed. "Great, I'm stuck with Dojimi..."

"Shut up!" Doremi snapped.

* * *

Kotake carried a bag filled with baby supplies while Doremi pushed the stroller. They passed by a fountain that suddenly turned on, causing Hana to jump a little and look at it with surprise.

"Aw that was cute, she was startled." Kotake chuckled.

"The fountain is splashing around." Doremi explained to her with a smile. Hana grinned.

Kotake glanced at a clock near by. "Ah, we should be getting back."

"Right." Doremi nodded, but as the two turned to head back, they spotted Takahashi sitting on a bench near by.

Curiosity piked, the two shared a glance and nodded before deciding to watch her for a moment.

Tears rolled down Takahashi's face, Igarashi was very late to meet her.

"Ah, this is bad!" Kotake gulped.

"T-Their eternal love will turn into an eternal breakup!" Doremi gasped.

Just then, they noticed Igarashi run up to the other side of the fence just as Takahashi was getting up to leave.

They began to fight because Takahashi couldn't take Igarashi talking about soccer anymore and Igarashi said there was nothing he could do about it because he had to work really hard.

"Why don't we use magic to make them work it out?" Kotake whispered.

"We can't, it's forbidden!" Doremi exclaimed in a whisper.

Kotake scowled. "Maybe for you." He stepped forward.

Doremi let out a gasp and grabbed his arm tightly, making him wince and glare at her. "Hey let go!" He whispered harshly.

"You don't know what repercussions that kind of magic could have on your body! If it affects you guys like it does us it could kill you!" She hissed.

"That's for me to discover, what kind of magic I do is none of your business!" Kotake yanked his arm away.

Doremi's eyes widened, she looked down. "...If you or Yada-kun got hurt...it would make me very sad..."

"Oh?..." Kotake's eyes widened in surprise.

"And not just me. We'd all be sad, and we'd try to save you like we did Onpu-chan. So don't make us have to go through that again!" She exclaimed, trembling a little as she stared at him with determination in her eyes.

At this, Kotake's resolve weakened and he gritted his teeth. "So then...what do we do!?"

"There has to be a way for them to get their feelings out..." Doremi frowned.

Kotake beamed at this. "Ah! I know! If we use magic to make a scene where he has to help her, that should bring them closer. I see it all the time in movies! The guy is a hero and gets the girl!"

"Ohhh, that is usually what happens...ah! Rain! Rain is a good, safe setting!" Doremi grinned.

"Yes!" Kotake went to use his magic but Doremi stopped him.

She smiled. "Let me, if you pass out on me I won't be able to get you back to the store." Kotake nodded reluctantly.

Doremi transformed into her witch outfit and took out her wand. "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Make rain fall on them!" She declared happily.

A rain cloud appeared above the two and they ran for cover under a tree, Igarashi then held up his jacket over the two of them so neither would get wet.

But Hana grew upset with this, and used her magic to change the rain cloud into a lightning cloud. Lightning struck around them and Takahashi jumped into Igarashi's arms, dropping the plant and allowing it to shatter on the floor.

"Ah! What!? This is dangerous we need to stop the thunder!" Kotake exclaimed.

Thankfully, the cloud disappeared a few moments later on its own, but then the two heard Hana sobbing near by.

"Ah! Hana-chan!" Doremi gasped. They had walked away from the stroller to watch the two. When they ran back over, Hana was crying.

Igarashi and Takahashi made up after the storm ended and the flowers Takahashi had bought bloomed.

* * *

"I SAID TO COME BACK IN 30 MINUTES!" Majorika shouted angrily.

The two winced a little. "Sorry..." They mumbled.

But Hana suddenly puked on Doremi, staining her shirt with a white liquid. She began crying. "Majorika!" Lala shouted with worry.

Majorika placed a hand on her forehead and scowled. "She has a high fever."

"No way..." Doremi whispered.

"Take her to the tree of life!"

* * *

They set Hana up in the tree and the tree of life automatically made itself the right temperature to help Hana.

"Hazuki, Aiko, break up some ice and bring me an ice pack. Get some Honey Blossom leaves for me." Majorika directed.

They made the medicine for Hana and Hazuki tried to feed it to her, but she wouldn't take it.

"Now now Hana-chan...just a little..." Hazuki pleaded softly.

All they could do was put the ice on her forehead and allow her to sleep.

"It's all Doremi and Kotake's fault...you guys aren't fit to be parents!" Pop shouted angrily.

Kotake and Doremi's eyes widened. They looked at Hana regretfully.

"She's right you know. Onpu-chan takes care of her at night, and Yada-kun takes care of her whenever he possibly can. But you two?..."

Tears dripped down Doremi's face, and Kotake began to tremble as he made a fist.

Without another word Doremi ran out of the shop, and Kotake used his magic to teleport away somewhere.

* * *

Doremi hugged her mom tearfully as she did the laundry. "Because of Kotake-kun and I, Hana-chan has a cold...we aren't fit to be her parents..."

Her mother slowly turned around and stared at her, then backhanded her.

Doremi stared at her mother with disbelief.

"You aren't the one in the most pain right now, Doremi. Hana is fighting her cold. Taking care of a baby isn't all fun and games, if you don't succeed then try again. You should be at her side comforting her." Harukaze gently rubbed her daughter's reddened cheek. "You and Pop had colds when you were young too. But I did not run away." She explained, kneeling down to Doremi's level.

Doremi burst into tears and hugged her mom tightly. "I only thought about myself...I didn't even think of how Hana-chan's feeling...mom I'm gonna go fix this myself!"

Harukaze smiled. "That's my child. Listen, here's what you do when a baby gets a cold..."

* * *

Kotake grumbled a little, he was laying on his bed in his house. His dog was curled up on his lap asleep.

How could he have been so stupid? What kind of father is he if he allows his kid to get sick like that? Sure Doremi was there too, but he should've been looking out for Hana as well.

Suddenly, he heard a knock and jumped a little in surprise, he glanced out his window and gasped. "D-Dojimi!?"

Doremi was on her broom in her witch outfit grinning at him. "Mind letting me in?"

Kotake got up from his bed and opened the window. When Doremi got in she stepped off her broom.

"Listen, I know you're feeling pretty lousy about everything too, but we need to go. Hana-chan is our daughter and we're suppose to take care of her. She's in more pain than either of us." Doremi snapped.

Kotake looked down. "What can we do for her? We're the ones who got her sick in the first place."

"Everyone messes up sometimes, what's important is to keep trying. My mom gave me some tips for caring for Hana-chan. We have to go be there for her as her mama and papa!" Doremi exclaimed.

"...You're right," Kotake's hands balled into fists. "Right! Let's go be parents!" Doremi grinned at him.

* * *

The two arrived to see the others trying to get Hana to sneeze out some of her congestion, but she didn't understand.

"Her nose keeps running and she looks like she's in pain." Pop explained sadly.

Kotake smiled. "That means the hard part is over."

"But she can't breath well, her nose is stuffed up." Aiko frowned.

"My mom taught me that you can drain her nose through your mouth." Doremi explained.

Gently, Doremi picked up Hana and pressed her mouth over hers, sucking down the congestion from Hana's nose. When she cleared it, she set Hana down before wiping her own mouth with a cloth. 

"Aiko-chan, bring me a wet towel." Kotake insisted.

"Ah...sure." Aiko did as told and got the towel.

Carefully, Kotake placed the towel in Hana's mouth and allowed her to suck on it. "This way she'll drink the water."

"She looks so much better!" Pop beamed.

Harukaze stopped by to check on their progress, so Hazuki and Aiko transformed into Hana's parents and reassured her everything was fine.

"You guys can go, we got this." Kotake told the girls with a grin after sharing a nod with Doremi.

"If you're sure you're good." Aiko smiled.

Doremi nodded. "Lala, Majorika, don't help us."

"Alright, get us if you get too tired." Majorika insisted.

Everyone left Doremi and Kotake to care for Hana. They watched over her while she rested and made small talk with each other about the Battle Rangers, magic and Takahashi and Igarashi.

They might not be perfect parents, but they were on their way,


	6. Flower Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is really reading this, it's more for me honestly lol but if you do come across this book, thank you for reading it :)
> 
> Also I uh, couldn't find the previous episode ._. and I'm pretty sure it's the one where Oyajide escapes? So uh, yeah, that happened.

Kimura scored a goal during soccer, and of course Koizumi was watching with delight while working on the flowers. He made a goofy pose and she laughed.

Kotake watched the two with a smile. Everyone could tell they liked each other.

* * *

"I can't tell." Doremi groaned. She was trying to organize seeds, but she had no clue what was what.

Masaru narrowed his eyes at the seeds, then sighed. "I dunno either."

While the others were working around the shop, the fairies were acting as a spinning toy for Hana to watch. But then Hana used magic to make them spin wildly.

The others were shocked to learn this. "Are you sure?" Doremi asked with a frown, looking over at Hana who was asleep.

"She's still a baby." Aiko smirked.

Before they could say anything more, Koizumi showed up. "Good afternoon." She told them with a smile.

"Hey, Koizumi-chan. Are you here to get something for Kimura-kun?" Kotake asked with a grin.

But at the mention of Kimura, Koizumi seemed to sadden greatly. "No I...just wanted to see the flowers."

"Actually, since you're here..." Doremi grinned.

* * *

Koizumi tried to teach them what seeds were what, but she seemed depressed about something. "Is something wrong?" Kotake asked.

"Ah, it's nothing." She grinned.

Later that evening, Koizumi left with a smile on her face, but they could all tell something was wrong.

"I'll go talk to her." Hadzuki told them before running after Koizumi.

* * *

"Hadzuki-chan, has Yada-kun ever called you ugly?" Koizumi asked hesitantly, they were sitting on a bench.

Her eyes widened. "Did you get in a fight with Kimura-kun?"

At this, Koizumi blushed. "Ah..."

"N-Not that Masaru-kun and I are like you two or anything!" She blushed, realizing the implications. "But um...no...Masaru-kun's never said anything like that to me..."

Koizumi looked down. "...It's nothing big...but...he called me ugly..." Koizumi explained in detail what happened.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Hadzuki scowled. "That's too much!"

"Boys are like that...I get that...so I'm not that upset..." But despite that, Koizumi looked pretty down.

Meanwhile behind the bush, the others were listening.

"Ahhh see, everyone else sees it too." Kotake teased. Masaru scowled as he flushed red.

Doremi frowned. "So that's what happened..."

* * *

When Kimura was walking to school, he ran into the girls, and Kotake and Masaru. His eyes widened when he saw how angry the girls looked.

"Why are you all here so early in the morning?" He questioned.

"Yikes, first mistake, not realizing what he did..." Kotake cringed.

Masaru sighed heavily. "This is why girls hate us."

"Kimura-kun what are you doing?" Doremi snapped.

"Go apologize to Koizumi-chan!" Aiko hissed.

Kimura's eyes widened as he realized what they were talking about.

"That's what I think you should do..." Hadzuki informed him.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! YOU GIRLS HAVE NO RIGHT TO LECTURE ME!" Kimura ran passed them.

The girls looked quite disappointed.

"Hrmm...maybe we should try a different approach." Kotake commented.

"What do you mean?" Doremi tilted her head.

Kotake smirked. "Getting advice from a girl isn't gonna help, he won't listen to you. But maybe he'll listen to a guy." He nudged Masaru. "We'll talk to him."

"Since when did you start acting all macho?" Aiko deadpanned, unimpressed.

"Look, I'm on the soccer team with him, so I'll see him, it makes sense." Kotake insisted.

Masaru sighed. "It's not rocket science. He should just apologize already."

"Would you rather go talk to him?" Kotake snapped.

"...Do it your way." Masaru decided, not wanting to get involved.

* * *

Kimura sighed as he stopped by the flowers on his way to practice, Koizumi wasn't there.

"You know, if you wanna make things right, there is a way." He jumped a little and turned to see Kotake standing there with a smile.

He frowned, looking down shamefully. "I don't think there is...I can't just apologize, it's totally lame..."

"Yeah, it's really lame, you'll seem like a total loser to the boys. But that's why girls love it." Kotake informed him.

"Huh?" Kimura tilted his head.

Kotake smiled. "I've watched tons of superhero movies, and the moment the girl falls for the guy is when she sees his vulnerable side. It's not about acting tough and macho, it's about letting your weak self be seen. If you give Koizumi-chan an honest apology, no matter who's around, she'll forgive you easily."

"...You think?" Kimura asked hesitantly.

"Totally, now come on, we've got practice." Kotake told him.

Kimura smiled. "Right!"

* * *

Kimura waited by the flowers for Koizumi, and sure enough she showed. But of course, so did the S.O.S trio with more nonsense.

"You two are hot hot hot together!" They chanted teasingly, trying to get a rise out of the two.

Kimura scowled, he wasn't going to lose Koizumi, not over stupid teasing from them. "S-Shut up already would you!? Koizumi-chan is my friend. I shouldn't have called her ugly, that's not even true."

"Huh?" Koizumi's eyes widened, she blushed.

The S.O.S trio smirked. "So you do have a crush on her!"

Kimura flushed red and gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists. "M-Maybe, I dunno, and it's none of your business! But regardless, Koizumi-chan...I...I'm really sorry!" He bowed to her.

"...Kimura-kun..." Koizumi was blushing hard as she stared at him in shock.

The S.O.S trio seemed quite shocked too, if not a little disappointed. 

"I forgive you." Kimura's head shot up to look at her in disbelief.

Koizumi was grinning ear to ear, blushing softly. "Thank you for the apology...do you...really think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

Kimura grew more embarrassed as he looked away blushing. "I-I just said you're not ugly, I never said you were-" He cut himself off, realizing he was about to make the same mistake again and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "...Yes...you're...p-pretty..." He mumbled.

The S.O.S trio was completely shook by this, but Koizumi looked like someone had taken her breath away.

The girls were up in the sky on their brooms, watching with grins on their faces. Kotake and Masaru road on Hadzuki and Doremi's brooms as well. "Wow, whatever you said must have really worked." Doremi smiled.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." Kotake stated proudly.

Masaru gave him a deadpanned stare. "Yeah, cause you've spent way too much time watching TV." Kotake blushed in embarrassment as the girls laughed.

At least they weren't fighting anymore, that's all that mattered.


	7. Hana's Health Exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I hadn't updated this book in so long, I wanted you guys to know it was still alive lol

"Alright they'll get plenty of sunlight out here." Aiko beamed as she set down the vases with Hadzuki and Kotake.

Kotake smiled down at the magic seeds. "So, these things grow and you can use them to power your wands right?"

"Mhm. For us that's the cost of magic, for you and Masaru-kun it's your actual energy." Hadzuki explained.

Kotake hummed. "I wonder which is worse. Your magic's more hassle, but our magic can make us ill if we use it too much."

Aiko smiled. "Both are great, besides I like the wand, it's fun."

"Why don't Kotake-kun and I water them while you go watch the store?" Hadzuki suggested.

Aiko nodded. "Sure!" She ran off and slid down the hand rail. Masaru was sat with Hana.

Doremi poked her head into the other room. "Aiko, what flowers are best for a sick person?"

"Huh, I think Forsythia are good, they mean hope in flower language." Aiko suggested. As she said that, Masaru choked out a gasp as Hana began to hover in the air.

"AHH!" Doremi shrieked when she saw it, quickly trying to keep the man distracted.

"Argh, Hana-chan!" Masaru grumbled, his hairs twitched as he levitated himself up and caught her in his arms before setting back down on the ground.

* * *

"Hana-chan, you can't use magic when customers are around." Masaru reprimanded. They were lecturing her.

Hana pouted and looked away.

"What's with that attitude!? I'm getting mad!" Doremi huffed.

Tears welled up in Hana's eyes, so Hadzuki picked her up. "Doremi-chan, Masaru-kun, Hana-chan's too young to understand."

Masaru sighed heavily. "Even so, we have to get the message across. We can't just never lecture her."

Just them, a witch came and informed ehem of Hana's health exam coming up, and gave them a health manual.

"Huh? So she has to go to check-ups just like humans do." Kotake commented.

Majorika hummed. "Usually they measure weight, height, things like that. And they'll usually feel them milk too. But Majo Heart is the one in charge and she's very strict. Make sure you're ready, if you fail the exam she can take Hana-chan away from you." 

"We should contact Onpu-chan." Doremi said.

Lala smiled. "I'll tell her."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was gathered at the portal. "Sorry I'm late." Onpu told them as she arrived on her broom.

The boys were in their special wizard-like gear the queen had made for them, and the girls were in their witch apprentice uniforms.

"We should get going." Doremi smiled, she gently tapped her feet on the water and opened the portal. They flew in. Kotake road on the broom with Doremi and Masaru road on Hadzuki's.

* * *

When they arrived, loads of other witches had babies. But all of the witches were staring at them, or more specifically, at Masaru and Kotake.

They began to whisper.

"Look at that attire..."

"I know, they're boys...which means..."

"How did they get here?"

"I heard they're from the human world!"

Kotake scowled. "Sheesh, warm welcome."

"Hrm..." Masaru nodded a little in agreement.

Majo Heart arrived and lead everyone to another room to begin the exam, but stopped at Doremi and the others. "I'll let you know now I'm against humans raising a magic baby. The only reason you're here is because it's the queens orders. If I think you're unfit to be parents, I'll take her away from you." She sneered.

* * *

They weighed Hana and seemed a little disappointed that she wasn't to a certain weight yet. She was also shorter than the average. They then had to make her float, which they nearly failed, but thanks to Onpu's magic, they got her flying way higher than any other baby.

Next they had to drink milk, Hana barely made it, but after wards they all had to sleep.

But during the sleep test, Hana acted up and woke up all the babies with her magic, causing chaos. Onpu sang a lullaby and managed to get all the babies to sleep again.

Majo Heart reluctantly accepted that they did indeed pass, and stamped their book to show the proof.

The Queen then called for them.

* * *

"You have all passed the first health exam, here is a reward." The queen explained.

Rin opened a case and revealed two flower shaped cellphones.

"Use them to contact each other when you need too." She explained.

Hadzuki beamed. "we can contact Onpu-chan any time now!"

The queen sent them all home, with the cellphones as well.


End file.
